


Жить настоящим

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: holmes_minor, Gen, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Их самые бесценные подарки друг другу не могут быть завёрнуты в бумагу.





	Жить настоящим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living in the Present    ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916883) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



Новый мундштук из слоновой кости для любимой трубки, набор запонок, кожаная чековая книжка, бутылка вина.

Это предметы, которые можно было бы назвать подарками, это − символы, которые мы покупаем, заворачиваем в бумагу и вручаем друг другу двадцать пятого декабря. Но эти подарки − не самые главные.

Только Уотсон может измерить ценность моего подарка, а ценность его подарков вообще неизмерима.

Это − несколько моментов, когда Уотсон буквально преподнёс мне в подарок мою жизнь. Один из таких моментов − он оттолкнул меня с линии огня, и пуля преступника пролетела мимо, оставив лишь царапину; другой − убил готовую броситься на меня бешеную собаку. 

Это − чашка чая, которую он заварил и заставил меня выпить, когда я, отчаявшись спасти жизнь клиента, окутанный табачным дымом, заблудился в чертогах разума.

Это − те минуты, когда он, сидя в кресле с сигарой в руках, смотрит на меня озадаченным взглядом, изучающим, но тем не менее, выражающим абсолютное доверие, пока я произношу монолог во время распутывания дела.

Это − царапанье его пера по бумаге, когда я вырезаю статьи из газет. Этот звук настраивает мой разум, как ничто иное, купая меня в спокойствии.

Это − его восклицания от удивления в тот момент, когда я дедуцирую. Они радуют моё сердце даже на самых отвратительных местах преступлений.

И, самое главное, это − его крик, которым он однажды прервал мою разъярённую напыщенную речь, сказав, что я должен прекратить употреблять кокаин, и что увидев, как я покончил с карьерами такого количества убийц, он не собирается стоять в стороне и наблюдать за тем, как я убью себя сам. И что я должен покончить с этой проклятой гибельной привычкой раз и навсегда, с его помощью или без. Он заставил меня пройти через долгий, неприятный и болезненный год, освободив от зависимости длиной в двадцать лет. Это я никогда не смогу ему возместить, даже если мы проживём сто лет.

Поэтому, встречая Рождество в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит и бормоча спасибо, мы разворачиваем новый халат или коробку конфет из Сан-Франциско, благодаря друг друга за другие, бесценные, подарки − без слов, сиянием глаз.


End file.
